Kantaro Uzumaki
'Approval:' 09/14/13 24 feats bori (v2.3) 'Appearance and Personality' Appearance: Kantaro has bright red hair like his father and uncle, along with purple byakugan eyes. He wears black robes with a hood and mask, along with a black scarf. He wears red samurai armor on his arms, gloves, and legs externally while his chest plate rests inside. He wears an Uzumaki crest necklace to honor his clan. On his frontal leg protective plates, he has two metal plates taken off headbands: his Amegakure plate, and a plate that reads "Uncle" to honor his uncle Nagato. Kantaro has gone through many appearance changes, shown below. Newkantarofinal.png|Young Kantaro. Kantarofinal.png|Akatsuki Kantaro Personality: Kantaro is a very laid back man. He is very serious when it comes to fighting, his family, and the task at hand. He will kill, if it comes in the way of the mission, or whatever is necessary. At the same time, however, Kantaro is very nice, and can be a fun person. If he is working with someone of the same nature, they have a generally good time. He likes to have fun. Kantaro likes to make use of his brain most. He went through many personality changes through the course of his life. While he was starting to lose track of his ways and become evil, he set himself back upon the right path and is a good person again. 'Stats' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Sealing Specialist Genin 2: Byakugan Chunin: Wind Chakra Nature Jonin: Energy Style Nature (Wind/Lightning Affinity Sealing) S-Rank: Cellular Sealing (Medical Jutsu) Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 25 '' 'Fuinjutsu (7) #'Kihon Fuinjutsu Houmen (Basic Seal Release) '- The user undoes basic seals, such as on nature tags (e.g. paper bombs, lightning tags), and basic summoning scrolls (e.g. water, weapons). Super charging this jutsu gives him the chance of releasing slightly more complex seals. '''(10/45 CP) #'Chakra-Dassui Kata (Chakra-Draining Form) '- Kantaro adds a seal to someone he touches. He then can, from a range of 20 yards, drain an equal amount of chakra that he puts into the jutsu and seal it into himself. He doesn't profit or lose any chakra, just drains the opponent. Stays on the opponent 2 rounds. (5-40 CP) #'Yin Seal Release (Level 3): '''Kantaro stores chakra into the Yin portion of his 10 Symbol Yin/Yang Seal for a future use. When released, it gives a temporary chakra boost Kantaro's chakra levels. '(CP returned: 100)' #'Gekitai/Kyuushuu''' (Absorb/Repel) - Kantaro uses a seal on his palm to absorb an elemental jutsu, As well as aim and release it. CP is equal to the jutsu, up to 40 CP, half cost to release. #'Yang Seal Release: '''Kantaro now has the profiency to release the other half of his Ten Symbol Yin/Yang seal. He opens the Yang portion to flood his body with life energy to empower his body's physical ability. '(20 CP/r for +4 STR/SPD/END)' 'Byakugan (3) ''CP cost of Byakugan vision feats do not stack.'' #'Byakugan (Chakra Vision): '''Grants ability to see chakra pathways and chakra points. '(5 CP/r) #'Byakugan (Enhanced Vision): '''Grants 360 degree and X-Ray vision. '(5 CP/r)' #'Byakugan (Telescopic Vision): ' Grants Telescopic vision of up to 1 mile. '(5 CP/r)' 'Fuuton (2) #'Fuuton: Rei Kuukiatsu no Jutsu (Wind style: Zero Air Pressure Technique) '- Kantaro controls the air around a specific area. Using this technique, he pulls the air out of a specified area, either in a radius around his target to try to suffocate them, or in a cylinder towards his target, to shoot a chakra arrow through at increased speed, utilizing the lack of air resistance. '''(20/55 CP) #'Wind Meld:' Kantaro quickly melds with the air allowing him to escape a sticky situation. The jutsu is largely dependent on his speed for success, and is more useful against attack focusing power than ones that come quickly. While melded with air Kantaro cannot take damage, but also can't affect material objects. (20 CP activation, 10 CP/r) 'Kiton (4)' #'Kiton/Fuuton: Shogekiha (Energy/Wind Release: Shockwave) -' Kantaro swirls his arms around in a spiral, then twists them quickly to let out a large, fast, powerful force of wind in a funnel, coated with energy. A great frontal defense from weapons and taijutsu attacks. (10/45 CP) #'KiYa (Energy Arrow) - '''Kantaro combines his two chakra elements in a seal to make them Energy style. Within the seal of his nature affinities, he adds the seal for his substitution. He then focuses the chakra into a sharp and long form. '(10/45 CP)' #'Energy Release: Photon Missile - Kantaro super-charges his energy chakra densely in the shape of a large missile. He then fires it through his widened zero pessure cylinder at the target, to travel at the speed of light in a vaccuum and explode upon contact with physical matter. Basically it's like a super charged energy arrow but bigger(30 CP), the zero pressure technique(20 CP), and an explosion seal(10 CP). Weaknesses: fire+wind style, gravitation style, ionic bonded shields, and ice style. '''(60/95 CP. 2 round charge.) #'KiBakuhatsu (Energy Explosion) - '''Kantaro Focuses his energy style chakra all around his body then flairs it powerfully. The result is an explosion of energy all in all directions ranging 30 feet, with him as the epicenter. '(40/75 CP)' 'Iryo Fuinjutsu (4) #'Mystical Palm Technique: '''Allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. Heals 2 times the CP invested. '(20/55 CP) #'Vermillion Sparrow: '''A similar chakra flow ability to Flying Swallow that incorporates Mystical Palm Technique. Wounds caused with this ability send a pulse of neurological activity into the target. A shallow scratch will numb the area temporarily to the point of uselessness, and a deep wound can send them straight into unconsciousness. '(10 CP, 5 CP/r)' #'Creation Rebirth''' - Allows for the user to heal a large amount of damage sustained during each round. Wounds heal nearly instantly and even nearly fatal wounds can recover quickly at little detriment to the user. CP upkeep #'Strength of a Hundred' - Creation rebirth must be taken as a feat first. This allows for all wounds to be healed instantaneously, even fatal ones, for as long as the user has chakra, and grants a +8 boost to endurance. CP upkeep 'Stats (5)' #'Stats(8)' #'Stats(8) ' #'Stats(8) ' #'Stats(8) ' #'Stats(8)' Hand2.jpg|6 symbol Gekitai/Kyuushuu seal. Yinyang_seal.png|10 symbol Yin/Yang Seal. 'Equipment:' Total Equipment Points: 23 #(0) Lil Mansuke: 4'7" version of Mansuke, to serve as Kantaro's manly companion (can't use abilities or communicate, but can impress the ladies). #(0) Purple Byakugan x 2 #(2) Chili Bomb #(2) Blood Increasing Pill #(2) Set of Shuriken #(2) Flash Bomb #(3) Military Rations Pill (+50 CP on use) #(6) Chakra Conducting Sword #(6) Samurai Armor (-1 speed) Available points left: 0 'History and Story' Summarized: Kantaro Uzumaki is the nephew of Nagato. With a father who was mostly gone, but when home a raging alcoholic who got deep with the sharks of the Oni, and an unloving mother, Kantaro set out to leave and solve his dad's problems for him. He went rogue, because the corrupt government would not allow him to leave for that long with personal reasons. So he became a rogue-nin, and searched all over the world. He found out the truth eventually, of Nagato, of Lord Pein, and his dreams. In anger, Kantaro had bad thoughts, because of how many lives were wasted in desire of this dream. He formed the Akatsuki, which he spent many years putting together and planning. He was on track to realizing his greatest, and most terrible dream: Rikudo no Paji. But he knew he must be patient, and so he was. He went on missions with the Akatsuki to achieve power for them, and worked towards turning alliances against eachother. But then something happened: He met Nui. Nui Uchiha, at first, was just another person who didn't matter. Just another person, who in the end, would be dead like the rest. But for someone he felt the desire to gain her liking, her trust, and not to toy with her, but to experience friendship again. They started to become close, and eventually Kantaro's idea for faking relationships became true ones, where he generally wanted to do good. So he did, and he remembered his past, and wanted to join Amegakure again. Kantaro realized after time he liked Nui. After liberating Amegakure, there were even more days that they spent together, and eventually they did something Kantaro had been avoiding: visiting his mother. They went and checked, but she was not there. This was hard for Kantaro emotionally, but Nui helped; they kissed and became a couple. Kantaro spent much time trying to earn back the trust of the Amegakure citizens, and convince Masaki to reinstate him as a ninja there. Eventually his effort paid off. Kantaro left the Akatsuki, giving its control to Masaki, and gained his old home. Kantaro had a new home, new friends, and a new life. To top it off, he was accepted as an ANBU of the Inquisition, his duty to protect the Ame/Kumo alliance and stop the Oni and Forgotten. Now Kantaro has other goals in mind. He plans to work hard to be a good person, do his duty as an ANBU, love Nui, and find answers with his newly met cousin, Mentsuyu Uzumaki. They are currently working on finding other Uzumaki's, to gain allies and learn about their past, and their abilities. Kantaro, with his friends and much research, goes on to find the old site of Uzushiogakure, and eventually even finds an entrance to where the city is hidden, underground. They meet other Uzumaki's, and most notably, the Uzumaki Clan leader's descendant, who is the leader of the small village. Kantaro makes a deal with them... He will release the plague seals his father once placed on them in the past, if they agree to release the seal on him so Kantaro can kill his father. Ayumu Uzumaki, Kantaro's dad, once went rogue and attempted to lead the Uzumaki's, who were trying to reunite in the world. He would place seals on them that he could activate, instantly torturing them and kill them if he wanted. He was to be executed eventually, but he got away. Later he settled down in Amegakure and had Kantaro. When he "died", he sealed his life force within Kantaro, and influenced his evil ways. So Kantaro releases him, and after the longest and most gruesome fight of his life, and the most rage filled one, he kills his father. He buries him next to Nagato in the Land of Fire. Now Kantaro does many things. With the retaking of Ame, he mostly lives in Akumu with Nui. Speaking of Nui, he has important plans involving her. He was gone for quite some time though, helping the Uzumaki's make the village look nice, and trying to convince them to show themselves in the world again, and align themselves with the Uchiha's of Akumu. He is a bit worried though, because he's been talking with Okami about a secret organization of criminals Shinji's brother is in. Apparently, they don't like the idea of the Uchiha clan returning to power, and he's worried they'd feel the same abou the Uzumaki's. He needs a new power. Dojutsu, perhaps? Kantaro goes on to get quite a few things done. While on a fancy date, he proposed to Nui, and she said yes. He also learned a bit more about Mikasa Gima who got him byakugan, and he is much stronger with the dojutsu. He is now ready to talk with Okami about their mission. He speaks with both him and Nui, learning many things. He also fights Taro, formerly one of the members of the Masked group. Eventually he learns that Mikasa is dead, which hits him hard, especially because Shink killed her. He also learned more about Mikasa's and Shinkiro's secrets. Shinkiro is trying to kill Nui and destroy Akumu, because he was with the same group as Taro, apparently. Kantaro will not let his fiance die. Detailed: Paths (History) Part 1:'''Kantaro leaves home, learns what really happened, and realizes his true destiny: The Tale of Kantaro Uzumaki Part 1 '''Part 2: '''Kantaro returns to Ame to talk with Masaki about his plans: Crucial Request '''Part 3: '''Kantaro returns home tell his father what happened while he was gone, and experiences the death that started it all: The Tale of Kantaro Uzumaki Part 2 '''Final Part: Kantaro meets Zakura, and forms the Akatsuki to bring forth his dream: Kantaro and Zakura meet Terrible, but Great (History) Kantaro argues with his father in the Akatsuki base over his his future plans. Rikudo No Paji New Life (Story) Part 1: Kantaro meets Nui Uchiha: Near Kumo Part 2: Kantaro, after much effort, finally gains his first real friend(though she was resistant at first), Nui Uchiha: Getting away from the stress Part 3: Kantaro returns to his childhood home, and ends up with Nui: KantaNui Fanservice Part 4: ' Masaki tells Kantaro he can return to Amegakure since the Oni is gone, and Kantaro leaves the Akatsuki: To Masaki's Office! '''Part 5: '''Kantaro joins the ANBU in charge of preserving the Ame/Kumo alliance, and stopping the Forgotten/Oni: RP Thread Destiny (Story) Kantaro meets his cousin, Mentsuyu Uzumaki: Destiny Mentsuyu and Kantaro plan out the mission to look for other Uzumaki, to learn about their heritage and abilities. Orr and Nui are also recruited along. The Plan Kantaro, Nui and Orr head to the old site of where they believe Uzushiogakure once stood. Kantaro struggles to control his father, who is sealed within him. They discover the hidden city underground, still intact, with few of his family left. Uzushio, Journey of Lies The now leader of the Uzumaki's releases the seal on Kantaro, and the group, now joined by Shinkiro, go to Nagato's grave to kill Ayumu Uzumaki, the Plagued Sealer, once and for all. The Plagued Sealer Nightmares and Whirlpools (Story) Kantaro comes back from his long trip in the hidden Uzumaki village, hangs out with Nui, and decides to propose. Far Away Kantaro meets with Mikasa, and learns her true identity. He then obtains the Byakugan. shady dealings Nui informs Kantaro of bad things, such as Mikasa's death and old intentions, and Shink's new ones. Hangout with nui Okami finds Kantaro, telling him that he's off to find Shink, who is trying to kill Nui and find Akumu. They go off with Nui to find him, and worse case, fight him. Looking for the idiot brother in law Relationships 'Masaki Gami: Long time friend and rival. Ever since they were kids, they challenged eachother but had fun hanging out. Kantaro always knew Masaki would go onto greatness, maybe even suspecting him to become Kouukage. Now, they are still friends but don't find time to really challenge eachother or hang out, but Masaki still shows is compassion, especially when he reinstated him in Amegakure. Shinkirō Gami: Another long time friend, known through Masaki. Now that Kantaro shared the experience of Akatsuki with him, and he is back in Amegakure, they are much closer and friendly. Kantaro is currently one of his ANBU in the Inquisition. Zakura: Long time partner, they started the Akatsuki together. Kantaro made him his First Officer, and they spent long making plans with eachother. Though Kantaro and him have not talked since he left the Akatsuki, Kantaro still believes they are close and values his friendship. Orr Tann: Starting to become what may be Kantaro's best friend, Orr has gone on many missions with Kantaro and they seem to be ranking up together, and helping eachother out along the way. Nui Uchiha: Kantaro's fiancee! He spent a long time trying to become her friend, because something intrigued him about her, but it eventually turned into more. He found himself able to open up to her about his past, his dreams, and his faults. She accompanied him in a hard part of his life and helped set him on the right path, and he hopes to help her do the same with her current quest. He loves her very much and plans on spending the rest of his life with her. He also hopes to make a Rikudo Sennin baby. Mentsuyu Uzumaki: Kantaro's cousin, whom he recently met. They are quite alike in personality, being casually relaxed but upbeat and excited. They have big plans together, involving the Uzumaki Clan. Okami Uchiha: The one person in the ninja world who would like to punch Kantaro in the face the most, he doesn't trust Kantaro's new change of heart and does not approve of him and Nui's relationship. Kantaro tries to act playful around him, to earn his trust and annoy him a little. Ryo Hyuga: Kantaro's party bud. His Sweet Lou. His place is the place to go for a good time in Ame. 'Mission Log' Missions: 69 'Quest points' *'Total: 173 (9 until cap)' *'Banked: 6' *'Reset Day: Tuesday' S-Rank: 11 *Attacked on the Way(3, hit cap) *Reclaiming the Base(4) *Dark Matter(5) *Uzushio, Journey of Lies(4) *The Plagued Sealer(4) *Assassination of a Council Member(4) *Learning from Harishma(3) *Assault on the Uzumaki Post(3) *Acquiring Hikaru Berries(4) *Okami's S-rank(4) *Konoha Team 2 Mission(4) A-Rank: 8 *Mid-day Ambush(3) *Inkuma, the Shadow Jackal (3) *Assassination of General(4) *Suicide Run(4) *Beauty is the beast(4) *Assassination of General(4) *The Burning City(4) *Courting 101(4) B-Rank: 6 ''' *Rank Up: Genjutsu Mania(4) *Seeking Allies(4) *Jigsaw of doom(4) *Archive of Orochimaru(4) *The Town of Sapphires(3) *The deadly dragon fight(3) '''C-Rank: 4 *Excursion to the Land of Potatoes!(3) *Re-open the Supply route!(3) *The Mausoleum(4) *Eye of Millenia(2) D-Rank: 34 *Near Kumo(0, capped) *Traveling in Frost Country(0, capped) *Crucial Request(0, capped) *Kantaro and Zakura meet(1) *Getting away from the stress(1) *Building Friendships(1) *Catching Up(1) *KantaNui Fanservice(1) *To Masaki's Office!(1) *Destiny(1) *Recruitment for Inquisition(0, capped) *Visiting in Ame(1) *The Plan(1) *Hospital in Mie(1) *Slow Day(2) *Return to the Base(1) *Setting Aside Pride(1) *Memories of Death(1) *Medical Treatment(1) *Vacation!(1) *KantaNui tea time(1) *Far Away(1) *Searching(1) *Traveling(0, capped) *Super Secret Plannings(1) *Hangout with nui(1) *Feelings(1) *Retreat(1) *Drinking Away the Past(1) *Celebrations(1) *Hangovers(1) *The future came too quick(1) *Back from a search(2) *Red hurrr everywurrr(1) Story Posts: 3 ' *Backstory 1(0, capped) *Backstory 2(0, capped) *Backstory 3(0, capped) '''Raids: 3 ' *Manliness(3) *Pesky Outlanders(3) *Liberating Amegakure(4, hit cap) '''Overseer Log: Overseen: 15 S-Rank: 0 A-Rank:5 *Truth of the Gami Clan(2) *Stopping the Forgotten(2) *Inari, the Sabaku no Kitsune(2) *A Mysterious Test(3) *Clan Cravers(3) B-Rank: 3 *Raids(2) *Dragon's Keep(2, hit cap) *Tabasaragotsuyochi Clan(3) C-Rank: 7 *Recon the Bridge(2) *Protect the Feudal Prince!(2) *Siege Breakers!(2) *Nude modeling!(2) *Lyre of the Kirigaya(2) *Masked Peace(2) *Hunting Kasparov(1) D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 Recapped only: 4 *Re-open the Supply route!(1) *The Mausoleum(1) *Seeking Allies(1) *Jigsaw of doom(1) Category:Character Category:Amegakure